


I Don't Need Friends

by Bellykid5



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellykid5/pseuds/Bellykid5
Summary: So what happens when you work with someone for over 5 years?  Well, Alexander knows.  He's been working with George Washington for around 5 years and it's mainly just been those 2.  Soon, George decides to find Alexander a friend, Thomas Jefferson.  Will this be a friend?  Or a foe?





	1. Who The Heck Is This?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, I’m not new to writing and I’m not new to fanfictions, but I am new to writing a Hamilton Fanfiction, and I had gotten a request to write one. Just a heads up that this story is going to be sad (if I can pull it off well) and it has 4 chapters. It will take place in a modern AU, though I’ll do my best not to make it too modern. I’m not the best at writing historically because I am so uneducated. Anyways, thank you for starting this story, and soon I’ll have more experience with writing Hamilton fanfictions, so until then, just bear with me and stay strong. There’s also a small amount of language.

_There was a ringing in the air. Why?  What could possibly be making such an odd ringing sound at this time of the day?  Wait, what time was it?_ These were the thoughts of a young man, only known as Alexander Hamilton.  He turned over to his side to figure out the source of the awful ringing that dared to disturb his sleep.  “Alarm clock.” He said to himself.  “Figures.”

He turned off his alarm clock and rubbed his eyes as he sat up.  It was 9am and he was not ready for this day.  Mainly because he had spent the past few nights up until the crack of dawn writing his heart out.  Alexander looked around his room, it looked as though some sort of hurricane had blown through.  It would be more like a tornado if it was just papers everywhere, but no, it wasn’t just papers that were scattered all over the area.  His room was covered in rough drafts of newspaper articles and the smell of week old coffee had filled his room also.  He had a bad habit of falling asleep before finishing his coffee, and then forgetting about it in the morning which always caused him to spill it.  Alexander gave a deep sigh and got up out of bed.  “Time for work, I guess.” He said standing up and stretching.  He looked at his clock again.  9:30 A. M. “How in the world does time pass so quickly?” he asked himself while dragging his feet to get to the bathroom.  As he was walking to the bathroom, he felt a mixture of exhaustion and his usual excitement at the thought of working under the best boss in the world, George Washington.  He had started working for George at the newspaper for almost 5 years now.  Flashing back to when he started, he was a small, anxious little man, but so ready to take the world by storm with his writing.  Now, he’s a slightly taller and less anxious little man, who hasn’t yet taken the world by storm, just taken the world by a light rain.  Along with the feeling of exhaustion and excitement, he felt a feeling of wetness from underneath him.  This was a familiar feeling, but it wasn’t an emotion, unless you count frustration.  When he looked down, he saw that he had stepped in his cup of coffee from last night.

“How did it end up on the floor?” he said to himself as he took off his sock and threw it into the corner.  He walked into the bathroom and got into the shower to wash off the smell of coffee and the feeling of being so tired at only 9:30 in the morning.  It took about 10 minutes to wash himself up and get dressed.  Alex was very quick when it came to his hygiene, no wonder his bed was always the cleanest part of his bedroom.  He quickly changed his socks and put on his shoes and jacket and left his house.  His workplace was a pretty manageable walking distance from his house, so he had no problem walking to work every day, unless he woke up late, then he’d have to drive.  As he walked, he noticed that it was a pretty sunny day outside, and there was the scent of a freshly rained-on sidewalk.  He had a feeling that today would be a pretty great day.  He gave a smile and waved at random people who passed by him, most of them waved back, others didn’t give him the time of day; he was alright with that, because he was about to go to work with the greatest boss in the world, what could be better?

“Ah, Hamilton.” Said his boss as soon as Alexander walked into the building.  He was standing there, as if he had some big news that he had to tell him.

“Sir?” Alexander looked up at his boss.  He could feel himself shrink a little, and not because George was significantly taller than him, but mainly because the feeling that he was going to have a great day, diminished quickly as the taller man looked down at him.  He and George had been working together for 5 years and he had been Alex’s boss for a little over 2 years, and in those years, George had never actually met Alex at the entrance before, so he was concerned about what could possibly be going on.

The older man put a hand on Alex’s shoulder.  “My office, please.” He said as he walked away with his head pointed slightly downward.

Alex was very nervous.  He didn’t know what to expect when his best friend suddenly acts so serious.  He wanted to say something as he saw him walk off, but he couldn’t find the words to say what he was thinking, he just kept quiet and took his sweet time going to his office.  Thoughts were running through his mind as he walked around the office.  “What could he want to see me about?  Is it bad?  Is it serious?” He began talking to himself, though no one noticed because it was so common.  “Am I in trouble?  If he wanted to see me in his office, why did he have to meet me at the front door?  Am I getting fired?  If I was, wouldn’t I have received a warning by now?  Did he find out about what I did?  What did I do?”

“Well, if you step inside, I can tell you.” George said startling Alex and robbing him of his thoughts.

“S-sir!” he exclaimed as he looked around him.  He was so busy talking to himself and worrying, that he didn’t even realize he had unconsciously made his way to his office.

“Come inside, Alexander.” George said opening the door for him and not really paying too much attention to Alex’s ramblings, but it was entertaining to listen to.

“Yes sir.” Alexander said keeping his head down as he walked into the room.  Something was immediately different, it wasn’t the painting of a vineyard that just happened to be crooked; it wasn’t the way his military medals were placed on the wall; it wasn’t even the way the light shone into the room when he walked in.  What had immediately caught his eye when he walked in, was probably one of the strongest smells of perfume he had ever caught a whiff of.  He coughed, there was no way in hell that he could stand in a room with this smell.  He turned his head to the direction of the smell and stepped back a bit. 

“Ah, you must be Alexander.” Said the man as he stood up to shake his hand.

Alexander hesitated to shake his hand.  He studied the man, he had on a purple suit that looked very expensive.  He couldn’t afford to dress that nice even if he tried.  He seemed to have a cane with him, but Alexander could tell that he only used it to make himself look better, and it seemed to go with the suit.  As he made his way up to his facial features, the smell got stronger, but he seemed to be distracted by his face.  The man had such a warm and inviting smile, and his teeth looked incredible.  He was so distracted that the only thing he didn’t even realize he was supposed to be responding to the guy.  He spoke unconsciously.

“Your face.” He said absent-mindedly.

George rolled his eyes and facepalmed.  He should’ve known this was going to happen, but not like this.  Alexander had a history of saying stupid things, but this was just odd, even for him.  He waved his hand in front of Alexander to snap him out of his thoughts.  “Alexander,” he said with a sigh, “this is Thomas Jefferson, your new coworker.”

Thomas smiled and looked down at Alexander.  “Since you seem to be a man of little words, I’ll let you call me Thomas.” He teased a little.

Alexander did not like that response, but he didn’t like George’s response either.  “Coworker?!  I don’t need a coworker!” he shouted finally snapping back into reality.

Before George could speak, Thomas said something.  “Well, if you write as much as you speak, you might need one.” He smirked and walked out of the office.  “Good day, George, I’ll see you tomorrow, Alexander.”

Alexander gave a glare towards the man.  He was not going to like him.


	2. Not So Bad After All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, in the last chapter, George had introduced Alexander to Thomas Jefferson, his new coworker and if all goes well, his knew friend. So far, Alex has not taken too kindly to Thomas just walking into his life. He doesn't think he's going to like him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my friends! I’m back again with another chapter! So far I have gotten good reports on the last chapter. The only issue was maybe a grammar error or two here and there, but other than that, people really seemed to enjoy the story. So I’m back now with the next chapter. I didn’t really leave you on much of a cliffhanger last time, but be prepared for that to not always be the case. In the last chapter, we saw that George Washington, Alexander’s boss, has introduced him to Thomas Jefferson. So far, they’re not on very good terms. Is that going to change soon? Let’s find out!

George had closed the door and immediately gave a look to Alexander. No, it wasn’t the glare that Alex was so used to seeing, this look had seemed to be a combination of 2 looks that Alex has come to know in his 5 years of working with George. This look said to him “Alex, you did it again” and also “I was afraid of that”. Alex looked down when he saw the look.

“Alexander….” George was cut off before he could even finish his thought.

“I already know what you’re going to say.” he cleared his throat before he began mocking George. “You’re going to say, ‘Alexander, you cannot continue to dislike people that you haven’t met, give the man a chance, he’s a good guy. This is the third time that you have turned down someone without even giving them a chance. This time, I’m not going to let you do that. You are going to introduce yourself to him, properly, and you are going to get to know the guy because he is your new coworker. As you know, coworkers are very well needed in the office nowadays because of all the people who are being let go. As of last week, 18 people have been let go, do you not see the issue we have here?” Alex continued to ramble while George listened. Eventually he finished, and George got a chance to speak.

“Are you finished?” He asked with his arms crossed.

“Yes.” Alex said as he looked down at his feet. He knew he went overboard again.

“First of all, I wasn’t going to say that, mainly because, I don’t talk that much.” He gave a cheeky grin after saying that. “Second of all, what I was going to say is that you haven’t made a single friend since I moved up the ranks 2 years ago. I know that this job isn’t all about making friends, but everyone needs someone to talk to once in a while, or to grab a cup of coffee with, or maybe work together with on a big project that is, once again, due in two weeks!” George raised his voice on that last part.

“I finished it already! It’s right here.” Alex said taking out a giant stack of papers and setting them on George’s desk. He always had some sort of talent for finishing projects before the due date and before anyone, especially George, could remind him.

George really shouldn’t be so surprised, this was a constant routine with them. He would remind Alex of a due date and then he’d already have it turned in before he could even try to get worked up over it. He walked over to his desk and picked up the papers, reading over them before setting them back down. “Nice work.” He said simply before returning to his seat to take a sip of coffee.

“I don’t need friends.” Alexander said as he approached his desk.

“Get back to work, Alexander, we can discuss this later.” George said while typing, though if he knew Alex, he knew that he was going to keep talking despite how much he tried to end the conversation.

“But sir, you know me better than anyone else. I’m not lonely, and I don’t need my best friend trying to ‘set me up’ with someone else!” he sat down in a chair close to his desk.

“Yes, we’ve been through this before. As you can see, that’s not going to stop me from finding you a friend. I won’t be here forever.” He said that last part with a small sigh.

“Yeah, you won’t be here forever, but you’ll be here long enough, long enough to see me not die of loneliness!” Alexander began to spin in the chair that he was sitting in.

George stood up and stopped the chair from spinning. He hated when he spun around in that chair and Alex knew it. “Get out of the chair and get to work.”

Alexander stood up from the chair with a sigh and began walking towards the door. Though, being Alexander, he had one more thing to say. “I don’t like him, and I never will.” He said turning and walking out of the door.

George went back to his desk and sat down with a sigh. He had his own reasons for finding a friend for Alexander, Alex wasn’t going to do it himself and George just couldn’t be here for him every time his mouth got him into trouble. He gave another heavy sigh and started to cough. He’s had this cough for a while and Alexander knew about it. He always hounded him about his health and how he should rest more and drink more fluids like the doctor said. Well, Alexander was the wrong person to try and tell someone else about health, so George didn’t listen as much. He gave a slight pound on his chest to try and clear his lungs before getting back to work.

Meanwhile, Alexander was typing away on his computer. It had been hours since everyone else on his floor left. He was so sure that he was the only person left on this floor. After standing from his computer, he gave a stretch and rubbed his eyes. He had planned to pull an all-nighter, but for that, he’d need his usual cup of coffee to add to his mocha-scented bedroom back at his house. Alexander turned his monitor off before leaving his office, it was a habit that he had gotten into because people around the office would sometimes get too curious and occasionally “glance” at someone else’s monitor. So many people had been fired from their job because of people getting curious and then “glancing” at someone’s “private photos”. Alexander had nothing to hide, but he had always heard many comments of how often he’s always writing and that made him self-conscious most of the time. After turning off his monitor, he started towards his door when he ran into that familiar perfume smell.

  
He looked up and was face to face with his supposedly “new friend”, Thomas Jefferson. He must’ve been way too tired to not notice that strong smell before running directly into Thomas. Thomas had a wide grin on his face, as if he was more than happy to see Alex run into him. Alex met his grin with a cold and tired glare. He was not in the mood to deal with Thomas at the moment.

“Alexander….” He said with a smile. “I should’ve assumed I’d run into you here.”

Alexander continued to glare. “And why would you assume that?”

“Your boss may or may not have mentioned that you stay in your office till way past closing time.” He walked past Alexander and started to look around his office. Alexander wasn’t very happy with Thomas just snooping around his office, and he was less happy at the fact that George was just casually talking about him to someone like Thomas.

“He’s not just my boss, he’s my best friend.” He walked over to where Thomas was to prevent him from snooping any further at his personal belongings. “What are you doing here, Jefferson?”

“Oh, well it seems like you’ve heightened your vocabulary since we last spoke.” He said turning to Alex, who was still not very happy with his presence.

“What the hell are you doing here?” He asked again, this time with a not so nice tone.

Thomas’ expression had changed a bit. He looked down at Alexander and the young man backed away slightly in response. What had made his expression turn so dark all of a sudden? He saw the man raise his cane and that worried him. He closed his eyes and turned away, a little afraid at what Thomas might do to him. Thomas saw the look on Alex’s face and gave a small smile. His cane had moved over to his computer monitor and turned it on. Hearing the sound of his computer monitor turning on, he quickly opened his eyes and ran over to the screen to try and turn it off before Jefferson could see anything.

Seeing this, Jefferson simply used his cane to block Alex from running any further. Alex had to stop, he still had no idea why Jefferson had the cane, but if it had anything to do with his balance, then he didn’t want to be the one responsible for making him fall on his face. Jefferson used this as a way to walk in front of Alex and take a look at what he had written on his computer.  
“What’s this?” he asked as he leaned down to get a better look at the monitor.

Alexander couldn’t answer, he felt his face heat up and he turned away once again, this time out of embarrassment. Though since Alexander would never stay silent for more than 5 minutes, he spoke. “I-I’m writing a story.” He said simply.

Jefferson had a look of interest on his face. He was actually pretty impressed with how well-written his story was. He wasn’t even phased by the length. “What’s the story about?”

Alexander slowly turned to look back at Thomas, the blush on his face slowly diminishing. He was surprised that he hadn’t even made a single comment about the length, though he didn’t bring it up because he felt that a comment like that was coming soon. “W-well I’ve been interviewing people about their opinion on the current president and how they think he’s doing.” He didn’t want to say too much, in fear of Jefferson making a snarky comment about that.

“That sounds like a very interesting topic. That’s not something that many people get a chance to talk about nowadays.” Thomas turned to look at him as he finished reading.

The blush on Alex’s face soon disappeared and his scared expression was replaced with a smile. He actually liked what Alex was writing? He didn’t know if Thomas thought it was too long, he was afraid to ask, but he had to put his mind at ease. “I-Is it too long? I have a tendency to overshare.”

“Yes, I’m quite aware of that.” He said with a chuckle.

Alex returned to looking back down out of slight anger. “Did my boss tell you?”

Thomas chuckled once again. “I thought he was more than just your boss.” He tilted his head and smiled at Alex. “No, he didn’t. I figured that out on my own after seeing how long you had stayed in his office after I left. I had assumed he was giving you a lecture, but after seeing that he wasn’t doing much of the talking at all, I had already found my answer.”

Alex rolled his eyes and went over to turn off his monitor. He was very much aware of the fact that he talked a lot, but he didn’t really care, that was just how his mind worked and he didn’t see much of an issue with it. “Well, that still doesn’t answer my question as to what you’re doing here.”

“I was actually on my way home, though I had noticed that one of the lights was still on, so I had come up to check. I figured it was you, though I had to make sure nobody was wasting power.” He explained as he moved away from his monitor.

“Well, I was leaving soon anyways.” Alex answered as he threw his coffee cup away, sighing a bit at the fact that it was empty.

Thomas noticed his small sigh and spoke up. “How would you like to go out for some coffee?”

“Why?” Alexander turned to him in confusion.

“Because if you’re anything like George says, which you are, then you’re going to need it.” He said with a smile.

Alex just shook his head, once again embarrassed at how much George had talked about him. Well, I’m not one to turn down coffee.” He said as he began to pack his belongings.

Alex finished gathering his things and turned off his light. He and Jefferson walked around the building for a bit to make sure that they were the last people in there so they could turn out the light in the building and lock the door. As they were walking to the coffee shop, they had engaged in some friendly conversation and began to bond pretty well. They had different opinions on many things, but that made their conversations more interesting. They spoke about their opinion on the government and many policies that have been overlooked or haven’t been looked at enough. When they finally arrived at the coffee shop, Jefferson had received a call on his phone.

He looked at it and didn’t recognize the caller id. He answered it anyways while Hamilton continued to talk. “Hello?” He then stopped walking as the person on the other line continued to speak.

Alexander noticed that Jefferson had stopped walking. He noticed the look on his face and knew it wasn’t good. “What happened?”

He didn’t turn to look at Hamilton, he wasn’t even sure if he should. He was trying to maintain his composure as to not worry Hamilton too much. He didn’t even think he had the strength to tell Alex that his best friend was in the emergency room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that! I left you on a cliffhanger! I guess I haven’t lost my touch after all. I have no idea why this chapter is so long. My brain was nonstop and I just kept writing like I was running out of time. Also, I started finishing this chapter at like 7 in the morning. I couldn’t go back to sleep. Anyways, yep, George just ended up in the emergency room. I wonder how Alex is going to take that, considering how close he is to him. Well, we’ll find out in the next chapter.


	3. Here Comes A Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I shouldn't really have to put a summary here. Just read the notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, it has been a while hasn’t it? My bad, I’ve been busy with some stuff and taking care of all the animals and whatnot. School may or may not be starting up for you all pretty soon. If it is, I just wish you the best of luck, and I will still be writing stories while I’m in school, in fact, I’ll be brainstorming, because I find inspiration the more places I go. Being stuck inside the house so often doesn’t give me a lot to work with. So, we last left off where Thomas had gotten a call on his cell phone from an unknown caller. Well, the unknown caller was George and he was in the emergency room. What’ll happen now?

Hamilton had continued to hound Jefferson. Who was he talking to? He looked at his expression, and it seemed barely readable. He could tell that something was wrong, but he didn’t want to jump to conclusions because he always had a bad habit of doing that. “Hey, what’s going on? Who’s on the phone? Is everything alright?” Hamilton had continued to ask questions.

Jefferson was getting annoyed with his questions, but only slightly. He had the right to know what was going on, though before he could say anything, George said something on the other end to break the silence. _“Thomas, I know that Alexander is with you. You can’t let him know where I am.”_ George said on the other line. He knew how Alexander got when he was worried. He would bury himself in his work in order to deal with the anxiety. That was his way of shutting down. Normal people would probably pace, or talk to themselves, or have anxiety attacks of some sort. Though Alexander would just work, nonstop. If he worked a lot now, he would be working a whole lot more, and he probably wouldn’t talk to anyone.

Before Thomas could agree to do what George had said on the other end, he just had to ask. “How did you know?” He didn’t elaborate on this question. He figured that George knew what he was talking about, if he elaborated anymore, he may end up raising Hamilton’s suspicion even more.

 _“If you’re asking how I knew Alexander was with you, then answer is simple. I could hear him talking. He makes his presence known.”_ George gave a slight chuckle while struggling to hold in a cough. He trusted that Alexander wouldn’t hear a cough on the other end, but he didn’t want to take any chances. One cough and Alexander would easily know who was on the other end.

Thomas had a hint of a smile on his face after he had said that. “Right.” He said simply. Alexander noticed the smile on his face, and his worry went down some. He figured that if Jefferson was smiling, then maybe nothing bad was happening on the other end. His curiosity was still pretty high because he wanted to know who was on the other end.

 _“You can’t let Alexander know I’m here. I know how he can be when he’s worried, and we have both been friends for a while. If he found out I was here, it will spell trouble.”_ Everything that George was saying, was true. Alex was so close to the man, he would get worried if his tie was uneven when he showed up to work. He remembered when he was late for work because he had overslept; it was a simple mistake and quite a common one, but when Alex saw how late he was to work, the man didn’t stop talking to him. He followed him for nearly the whole day, asking questions about whether he should stay over to wake him up next time, or if he should purchase a new alarm clock, and his funniest suggestion, maybe he should get a dog that was trained to wake him up on time. George himself chuckled a little at the memory.

“You can count on me, friend.” Jefferson had used the term, ‘friend’, so Hamilton wouldn’t be as suspicious. He usually would refer to Washington as “sir”, and there were many people who he referred to as “sir” throughout his life. But Hamilton knew that Jefferson only called Washington “sir” and he would still be worried nonetheless, not even considering all the other people who he could possibly be talking to.

Alexander had chuckled when he heard Jefferson refer to the other person as “friend”. He had a feeling that he wasn’t talking to George when he didn’t immediately hand the phone to him. That was his best friend, so of course he would rather speak to him than Jefferson. Though, he remembered how he had frozen when he answered the phone, even if it’s not George, it was still someone that Jefferson knew, and perhaps something was going on. He debated whether he should ask about it, or just leave it be. He still didn’t stop asking him questions though. “Is everything ok? Is your friend ok? Why won’t you answer my questions?” Alex tugged on his shirt like a child.

Jefferson sighed and covered up the bottom part of the phone like grown-ups do when they’re telling a noisy child to quiet down, or when they’re talking to someone else and they don’t want the person over the phone to hear. “Hamilton, I’m on the phone.” He said and then went straight back to talking on the phone.

The funny part about that whole thing, was that George was listening and could actually hear the sound of Jefferson’s hand covering up the bottom portion of the phone. Alexander was acting like a child and he found that entertaining, though he wasn’t sure what Thomas said to him. “Yep, that’s Alexander for you.” He chuckled and returned to the original topic. _“I should be fine. It’s only a small cough and maybe some chest pain.”_ Even though he could easily tell Thomas the truth about how he was feeling, he still knew that Thomas would worry. When Thomas gets worried, it shows a little. It’s not as obvious as other people, but it’s sort of like he shuts down. He would stare into space and zone out a lot because he would sit there and try to think of a solution to the problem at hand. His spacing out would be an issue for Alexander because then he’d end up getting worried about Thomas. George had to lie, but he felt like he would be able to tell him the truth soon when he felt that the two of them could handle it. Though to be honest, you can’t control how someone else feels about a particular thing, you can only try to reassure them that everything will be ok. Honestly, George didn’t know if he would be fine or not, but he didn’t want to risk worrying them so badly if it was just a mild flu or something.

Thomas nodded instead of really giving a verbal response. He wasn’t too worried yet, though of course he felt concern for his friend. He hadn’t known him as long as Alexander has, so he didn’t think anyone would be more concerned than Hamilton. “Let me know if I can help.” He said as he hung up the phone. He didn’t feel as though George had anything else to say, and he wanted to stop talking before he got too worried.

“So who was that?” Alexander asked expectantly now that he knew he was allowed to talk because Jefferson was off of the phone.

“It was just a friend, nothing you need to worry about.” He said stuffing his cell phone in his pocket and looking around the coffee shop. He noticed that it was nearly empty because it was later in the day. Alright, so later in the day was a bit of an understatement; it’s a good thing the coffee shop is open 24/7. They stepped further into the coffee shop to order some coffee. Alexander had his usual black coffee and Thomas just had a latte. “If only there was mac and cheese in this place.” He said as he stirred his latte.

“Mac and cheese?” Alexander chuckled a bit. It was such a random thought that had seemed to come out of nowhere.

Thomas chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, nervously. “Heh, my bad. I must’ve gotten a little lost in a thought. Mac and cheese is my favorite food.”

That was an odd favorite food. Well, not really odd, Alexander could think of tons of children who love macaroni and cheese; that was the main issue. Thomas is a grown man and he loves macaroni and cheese. That’s what was odd about the whole thing. “Really?” he stifled a laugh.

“Yeah, yeah, go ahead and laugh about it. It’s true though, it’s my favorite food, despite how childish you may think it is.” Thomas said as he took a sip of his latte that had begun to cool down.

Alexander looked down a little bit. He started to feel a little guilty for making fun of Thomas and laughing at his favorite food. “R-right.” He had a small blush on his face from embarrassment. He didn’t want Thomas to be too upset with him, he didn’t want to ruin a friendship with Thomas already.

Thomas tapped the table next to the man’s drink in order to get his attention. When Hamilton looked up slightly, Thomas could notice his embarrassment and chuckled a bit. “It was a joke. I’m not really mad.” He chuckled more as he sipped his latte. “I know it’s childish, but I really don’t care. I like mac and cheese and that’s all I really have to say in defense.” He shrugged and sipped more of his latte.

“O-of course! I knew that!” he said as he looked back up and took more sips of his coffee. He was now embarrassed that he fell for that. How could he not know that he was just joking? He sighed a bit as he just drunk his coffee awkwardly. He wasn’t sure how to start another conversation with the guy, so he just stayed quiet.

Jefferson was looking at the news on his phone, because who reads a newspaper anymore when you have technology? He chuckled a bit at some of the things that he read and shook his head. “This guy…” he said in between chuckles.

“What guy?” Hamilton was intrigued by what had made him laugh so much. He tried to look over to his phone to see what was so funny, but that was hard to do when you’re sitting across from the person.

Jefferson looked up at Hamilton. “Oh right, it’s just the president. Sometimes I think I’d make a better president than this guy.” He said shaking his head and finishing his latte.

Alexander gave a nod and already knew who he was talking about. “I know exactly what you mean. Who could even elect someone like that?” he had a smile on his face and chuckled a little.

“I think you’d make a better president. Just about anyone would.” He put his phone in his pocket and sat back.

“I would if I could.” He chuckled as he drunk more. He still wasn’t done with his coffee. “According to the requirements to be president, you need to be a US citizen, and that’s where the line gets drawn for me. I’m not a natural born citizen, I was born in Nevis. Which is not in the US.” His smiled diminished a little bit. He felt it was a bit unfair that despite how much he knows about the history of the US, he still wasn’t able to be president. “Besides, I’m not even rich, what would I know?”

Jefferson gave sort of an odd smile at that comment. He didn’t really understand his comment. “What do you mean? What does being rich have to do with anything?” he chuckled a bit to try and hide his real feelings.

“Me personally, I feel that the rich should be in charge. Like the rich, educated, and wellborn are the people who should rule.” He shrugged. He found nothing wrong with it.

“That’s a little insane.” Jefferson’s smile diminished and was just replaced with disapproval. “I mean, look where being rich has gotten us, we elected this person. Me personally, I don’t feel like people who have ‘special privilege’ should be trusted, let alone, in charge.”

“Well, yeah, we elected him, but that’s probably because we’re basically idiots.” Alexander noticed the shocked look on Jefferson’s face when he said that, but he ignored it and continued to talk. “We give too much faith in the common people. What do we know? We elected him!”

Jefferson’s face went from shock to anger. “Too much faith in the common people? What do you know?! I have much faith in the common people, especially the farmers!”

“What would a farmer know? They’re obviously not educated, all they know is how to plant seeds in the ground. Most of our common people aren’t even educated enough to be president, like this guy. He’s basically about as common as any of us!” he was standing now.

Jefferson stood up too as he got more and more heated. “He’s not as common as us! He knows nothing about us! He’s rich, and rich is what got us into trouble in the first place!”

“Rich isn’t what got us into trouble! Maybe the voting qualifications should be higher! Maybe instead of blaming the president, you could take a look in the mirror! People like you and I are what caused this whole mess! We shouldn’t be allowed to vote because we voted for this guy!” He was basically yelling in his face now.

“Higher voting qualifications? Don’t tell me you side with one of our founding fathers! That guy was an idiot most of the time!” Jefferson didn’t even want to call him by name. “I swear, the best thing that ever happened was that we got rid of the Federalist Party!”

He scoffed. “You’re an idiot! That ‘guy’ that you’re referring to, was the one who established the national bank and an amazing financial system that is still in use now!”

Thomas would throw his latte just to release this pent up anger, but his cup was empty. He just glared at him. “I’m done talking about this. You sound like an idiot. What the hell did your parents teach you!?” he shouted

Alexander still had coffee in his cup, and eventually that cup was empty, but that coffee ended up all over Jefferson, almost as if he read his mind. He was beyond angry and wasn’t even thinking about the consequences or even how the custodian would feel about having to clean up this mess. “They taught me that.” He said, though he didn’t raise his voice. It was more of a lower tone than he had been using. His parents had passed away and he didn’t know if Jefferson knew or not, but it was hurtful no matter what.

Thomas was much too angry to pay attention to the fact that his comment had hurt Hamilton, he wasn’t even aware of his parent’s passing. He had a very angry look on his face. He wanted to use his cane to just whack Hamilton upside the head for messing up his outfit, but he didn’t even want to look at him. Thomas stormed out of the coffee shop and headed elsewhere. He didn’t know where he was going, but he didn’t even care. He had to cool down because his anger was just through the roof and he had some issues with his anger that he was learning on dealing with.

Alexander saw him storm off and just scoffed. “Fucking idiot.” He said under his breath. The coffee shop wasn’t completely empty, there was another person in there. The barista was still there and he wasn’t very happy with Alexander for making a mess. Due to the fact that it was a small coffee shop, he was the one in charge of cleaning up the messes left behind, and now his shift would run over. Before the barista could even say anything to comment on the mess, Alexander was already on the way out the door with his stuff. He had anger issues that he resolved through violence, so Jefferson was lucky that the most he got out of that encounter was just a stained outfit. On his way home, Alexander stepped on a snail. “Fucking idiot.” He repeated, but he was talking about the snail this time. When he was in a bad mood, everything to him was a ‘fucking idiot’, he continued to mumble as he walked home.

Jefferson was at the park to calm himself. He enjoyed being at the park, and usually that would help to cool him off after getting too heated. He sat down on a bench and listened to the calming sounds of all the animals that were out at this time, and all the crickets that would chirp and sing at this time also. He closed his eyes and sat back on the bench to gather his thoughts. “I thought things were going so well.” He sighed as he basically spoke to air or any of the animals that actually cared. Well, one animal cared. A raccoon that had made its way onto the bench next to Thomas. He was mainly there because there was garbage beside him and because he smelled like coffee. Thomas turned to the raccoon. “Have you ever had to deal with ignorance before?” he asked the raccoon as if it would answer. The raccoon just tilted its head in response. Thomas just shook his head and was disrupted from his thoughts when his phone rang. He sighed and answered it. “Hello?” he said with a sigh. It was George again. “What’s going on?” he asked. He nodded a little and the raccoon just listened in, even if he didn’t understand what was going on. “He’s not here right now, why?” Thomas gave a nod, but soon his expression changed. He quickly got up from the bench and ran out of the park to find Alexander.

The raccoon was confused, but shook it off to go find more food and garbage.

Alexander was already at his front door and was preparing to go inside when he could hear shouting coming from behind him. “Alexander!” Thomas had shouted in order to get his attention. Alexander was shocked when he saw him running to get to him. Where was his cane? Did he really have no need for that cane? He had more questions and confusion running around in his mind than anger. “How did you get my address?” That was the main question on his mind.

Thomas finally reached him and ignored his question about his address. That wasn’t important at the moment. He gave Alex his cellphone and made sure that his expression was kept neutral. “This is for you.” He said to him as he took the phone.

Alex had many more questions, but he was curious as to who could be on the phone and who would want to speak to him. He put the phone to his ear. “Hello?” he answered the phone. Thomas stayed silent the whole time.

It was George. _“Alexander.”_ He answered on the other end. He made sure that his voice didn’t give away too much.

“What’s wrong? Why do you want to speak to me? Couldn’t you have called me?” Alexander asked him. He could hear that his voice was lower than usual. He had to ask about it. “Is something wrong?” he got anxious.

 _“I’m tired.”_ He responded with a chuckle. He hoped that it was a good enough lie and that it made sense.

Alexander chuckled at the statement. “Well, obviously. It’s like midnight or something. Why are you awake?”

George knew exactly why he was awake at this time. He could already feel himself slipping, and he didn’t know how much time he had left. He knew what was going on, and he regretted that this had to happen, but he wasn’t the young guy that he used to be, and he only had himself to blame for not taking good care of himself. _“I was bored and couldn’t sleep.”_ He lied. He had to lie, he didn’t want to let Alexander know what was going on, but he wanted to speak to him one last time.

Alexander thought that was a perfectly good reason. “I guess that makes sense. I’m the same way right now, but I’m pretty sure you already knew that.”

George chuckled again and then remembered how Jefferson had answered the phone when he called. He wasn’t with Alexander and he wasn’t quite sure why, so he had to make sure. _“How are you and Thomas getting along?”_

Alexander made a face at the statement and rubbed his neck. “Umm, we sort of, maybe got into just a very small, miniscule, barely even noticeable argument.” It was easy to tell he was lying. He used too many details to explain it.

He knew Alexander all too well to just let that go. _“What did you throw?”_ He knew about Alex’s creative ways to release his anger at a person.

“Coffee, but it wasn’t hot this time!” he said in defense.

He sighed and coughed a little bit afterwards, he didn’t even bother trying to hide it. _“Young man….”_ He began.

“You’re not my dad.” He said bitterly. He didn’t like when George called him by those names. He was perfectly fine with being called by his first name.

George sighed and coughed a bit more. His chest was tight and he knew what was going on. It was starting to get harder to breathe and his vision began to fade. _“I’m just reminding you….”_ He was interrupted yet again.

“Reminding me of what? Jefferson started it!” he whined a bit and started sounding like a child. He noticed the coughing but he was too busy trying to defend himself that he forgot to ask about it. “Can you believe the beliefs that this guy has? How did you two even meet?” he continued to talk. “There’s absolutely nothing that we can agree on! Why did you even try to introduce me to him? I told you that I didn’t want friends in the first place!” he started raising his voice on the phone and Thomas couldn’t do anything but stay silent.

George started coughing again and noticed that this time, there was a red liquid on his hand when he had coughed. He laid back in his bed and tried to speak, there was so much he had to say to him. _“Calm down, Alex!”_ he had to raise his voice. It wasn’t much, but he hoped he got his point across. _“You can’t continue to do this…”_ he was disappointed in him and he was worried that he wouldn’t be able to tell Alex what he needed to if he kept shouting on the other end. _“I told you, I wouldn’t be here forever.”_ Those words have never been truer.

Alexander just scoffed in return. “You’re still young, you should have just about as much time as me and hairy kiwi.” He insulted Jefferson, but he didn’t care. Jefferson was still silent because he knew what was going on, and it’s breaking his heart that Alex couldn’t be silent for a moment. He would have to say something if he didn’t stop yelling. Alex still didn’t question the coughing sounds that he heard.

 _“Do you remember what I always told you? History…”_ he was cut off

“History has its eyes on you, yes I know, you’ve told me that about a thousand times. Why are you trying to lecture me at a time like this? Can’t you save it for later or something?” He was starting to realize that it wasn’t quite normal for George to not be able to sleep. “What’s going on?”

His voice was starting to get quiet and his eyes were closing as he felt himself fade. He barely heard Alexander on the other end, but he had to stay for just a little longer. _“Alex…”_ he had to carefully plan what he would say next so that he wouldn’t upset him and cause him to go on another rant. He didn’t want this last time speaking to Alex to be ruined by arguing and lecturing.

But, Alexander still felt like he needed to talk. “Why are you so quiet? Are you falling asleep? Weren’t you coughing earlier?” he started getting worried.

 _“Calm down, don’t get worked up.”_ His voice was silent and just barely above a whisper. _“Remember how I taught you to calm yourself?”_

He remembered how to calm himself down, but it was always easier with George by his side. “Can you sing it with me?” he didn’t care how childish he sounded. He needed him to sing with him.

He smiled lightly on the other end and began to sing. _“Take a moment to think of just, flexibility, love, and trust.”_ He began

“Take a moment to think of just, flexibility, love, and trust.” He repeated

 _“Here comes a thought that might alarm you, what someone said and how it harmed you.”_ He let Alexander take the next line.

“Something you did, that failed to be charming. Things that you said, are suddenly swarming.” He thought of the argument.

 _“And oh, you’re losing sight, you’re losing touch, all these little things seem to matter so much…take the next part Alex…..”_ He began to fade and he slowly was able to drift away while listening to Alex sing.

“That they confuse you….that I might lose you…” he took a breath and began to calm himself down. He usually skipped the chorus because the next half is usually what calmed him down the most and him and George always sang it together. “Take a moment and ask yourself if this is how we fall apart, but it’s not, but it’s not, but it’s not, but it’s not, but it’s not. It’s okay, it’s okay, it’s okay, it’s okay, it’s okay…” he paused. “It’s better when you sing this part…”

George did his best to sing, his voice continued to falter as he sang these next lines. _“You’ve got nothing, got nothing, got nothing, got nothing to fear. I-I’m here….”_

Alex didn’t hear him sing so he figured he wanted him to finish the line. “I’m here, I’m here…” he waited for George to take the next lines. “George? Did you forget? George?” he got concerned as he didn’t respond. He could barely hear his breathing. Thomas stood up and put a shoulder on Alex, but he had shrugged it off. “G-george! S-say something…i-I’m here, I’m here, I’m here….i’m here, I’m here, I’m here!” he continued to repeat the lines. “George!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s the end of the chapter! Yes, you probably all may hate me after this. George stopped answering, did he fall asleep? Or do you basically all know what happened? The next chapter will confirm your suspicions because I’m not telling you. I hope you enjoy this cliff! It seems fun to hang off of doesn’t it? And I’m not sure how many of you got the reference, but the song they were singing is called “Here Comes a Thought” from the show “Steven Universe”. I really like the song, and if you really listen to it, you may agree with me when I say that this song could really help bring someone out of an anxiety attack or a stressful situation where you feel like your thoughts are just overwhelming you. I’m glad you stuck with me through this very long chapter and I hope you at least enjoyed it! Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter! And since this is my first time posting a story here, let me give you a bit of a heads up. I’m going to put notes at the beginning and end of every chapter, and many times, I’ll leave you all on a cliffhanger, because that is what I do best. Anyone who knows my writing style, knows that I love to interact with the characters, so sometimes I’ll put my own little random thoughts and author’s notes during the story as well, but they’ll be in parenthesis and it won’t be long at all. If you would rather I not do that, then let me know and I won’t do it. Though I also interact with my readers also and make sure to answer any reviews during the Author notes of the chapter, so if you have anything you want to know, then I’ll answer your question, but only in the form of a question. Let me know what I did well and what I could do better. This is only the beginning, my friends, and it’ll only get weirder from here on out.


End file.
